1. Field
The invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device which may improve an aperture ratio.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device has superior characteristics in terms of a viewing angle, contrast, response speed and consumption power, for example, and thus an application range is being extended from personal portable devices such as MP3 players and mobile phones to a television (“TV”).
Such an organic light emitting display device generally includes a plurality of pixels including one or more transistors and capacitors, and operation of the pixels may be divided into an initialization period, a compensation/data transfer period, and a scan/emission period.
Furthermore, in the initialization period, an initialization voltage is applied to an initialization transistor included in each pixel, and generally, the initialization voltage is supplied by an initialization voltage line which is separately formed in the pixel. Furthermore, a via hole is defined in each pixel for electrically connecting the initialization voltage line with the initialization transistor.